Pick Me up with Cliched Quotes
by AkaliLoL3
Summary: Short stories with small connections in between. Focuses on HermionexDraco pairings, but also touches on other couples. Mostly fluffy, cute and humorous. Has a cute little game within the story for those who are interested. Read instructions if you are.
1. Date 1

Hey guys, Akali here for her first story on this website. Some of you might recognise this story from somewhere and think that I may have stolen it from that other person. Rest assured because that author was me and this story has always been mine. I didn't steal it from anyone and the plot and story lines are all part of my own imagination. All I did was switch my account because I wasn't happy with the other one and now started a new one with some of my original stories with me. In this story, I just amended the story line and adapted a slightly better writing style and work ethic to make sure that the readers enjoy the story more.

**Apart from the story line and plot, nothing else is mine in this story. All the rights to this story belong to their respectable owners, therefore I'm not subject to prosecution blah blah blah blah ...**

Anyway, if you haven't read this story before, here are the rules if you want to play along with the game:

1. Each chapter will have one or more Pick up lines/quotes. The number of these will be shown in the top of each chapter  
2. You would have to identify the pick up line/quote and mention it to me via comments  
3. There will be a small tally in the end of each chapter showing what the right answer was to the last chapter as well as a small tally chart showing your scores and your pen names.  
4. If you participate often enough, your tally chart will show up in every chapter that I upload.  
5. All your scores will be collected and the winner will get a prize.  
(I still don't know what to award. Would you guys mind if you could request some ideas for prizes? The best ones that I think are realistic would be put up in a poll on my channel. The one that gets the most votes would be the prize for this contest.)  
6. I'll be posting either every fortnight, every month or every week. I still haven't worked out a suitable time for me yet. So, let me figure that out and you'll eventually see that my posts are consistent.  
7. If you start late, please don't read ahead and cheat. If you think that you won't be able to contain yourself, then start your answers from the latest chapter that I post up because it's unfair for those who wait for each chapter to come up and play it fair and square. Thank you.

So, have fun with the game. Don't worry, it's not hard at all. Thanks for not giving up on my super long introduction. HAVE FUN!

* * *

**One pick up line/quote**

Date 1

_In a club/bar in London –_

As the music plays loudly in the background of a club, a certain bushy haired brunette moped about in the bar getting herself wasted; certainly unlike her, considering her character.

"Bartender? Can I have another martini, please?" her hoarse voice loudly whispered from the other side of the counter. The young man working at the time hurried along once more to get the woman yet another drink, not knowing that this woman was well over the limit.

"Excuse me Miss, kiss me if I'm wrong, but aren't you Samantha?" A deep resounding voice clearly boomed behind her; far louder than the music heard in the background. The woman snapped from her daze. _Samantha?_ She mouthed, puzzled.

"No, no its not, sorry to disappoint," she replied sarcastically. The woman turned her head to try in hopes of looking for the source of the loud voice.

Her eyes were way too glazed over to notice; or even make out, the features the man had. She could see colours, vaguely. However, figuring out the person was impossible.

"I figured you would say that." He tutted, "I see you still have that spunky attitude of yours from long ago; along with the hair. Nothing much has changed about you, Granger."

Hermione could make out a familiar smirk that started to spread itself across the man's face. Features had started to become clear. The strikingly blonde hair was what gave it away the most; along with the piercing grey eyes that were so ice cold, it gave her stiff body chills. The man sat down next to Hermione and ordered himself a drink as well.

"Draco? Draco Malfy? Is that you?" she murmured.

"Yes, as the matter of fact, it is, Granger. Fancy meeting you here, in a place like this. Especially in a place like this. Didn't think you were the sort to drink and apparate."

"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione angled her body so that it was facing him directly, "'Didn't Think'? You hardly know me. You don't know what I like to do and what I don't"

"As a matter of fact, I do know that one of the things that you like to do is that weasel kid."

"Ha! That was over before it even began…"

"Ah, so I'm guessing that's why you're here? Moping?"

"No! I'm here to have fun. To drink!" She raises her empty martini glass, "To party!" she points at the empty dance floor, "And to speak with my good pall, Dave."

"My name is George, miss." The bartender replied.

"Exactly!" Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, "We're such good palls, we even have pet names!" a peal of laughter fills the awkward atmosphere of the now-empty club.

It was nearly seven in the morning and the staff of the bar were already cleaning up. Draco and Hermione are the only two people there. Draco stared awkwardly at Hermione still in the middle of her fits of laughter. She murmurs illegible words, slaps the bar and clutches her stomach.

"For Merlin's beard, how much have you drunk, Granger? You smell putrid and reeking of alcohol. What did you do? Had a shower with 'Dave'?"

Another peal of laughter emerges from the bushy haired brunette. _I'm not going to get anything out from this._ He thinks.

"Granger, I think it's time for us to leave." Draco interrupts Hermione's laughing outburst and replaced it with sudden silence.

"But I don't want to go." Hermione whines. She puts on an act commonly known to the human world as the 'puppy dog eyes', but known to the wizarding world as the 'idiotic face'.

"Stop that, you look repulsive." He retorts bluntly.

Hermione, shocked, looked offended. But she knew better than to listen to his petty, worthless little remarks.

"Well," she started softly, "You look pretty repulsive too." Hermione murmurs.

"Ha! All burned out, Granger? No more spunky retorts to send back at me? Man, that break-up with you and weasel must've taken a large blow to your ego huh? How long has it been? A month? Two months?"

"Actually," Hermione replies angrily, "It's been two weeks. Stalking my WizBook, Malfoy? Or following my Roarer? Keeping up to date with my Roars, now are you, Malfoy?"

"So what if I have? How would I know if you were her if I didn't check your WizBook?"

He looked indifferent. He didn't look much too bothered that Hermione revealed his online activities. He seemed proud of it even. Draco sat with his normal proud stance that made him look rather like royalty; rather than just a Malfoy, to others.

"Stalker!" Hermione shouted.

"Drunkard!" Draco retorted.

"Ferret!"

"Bucktooth!"

"Blonde!"

"Brunette!"

"Good looking!"

"Sexy!"

"Kiss me!"

"Glad to!"

And they kissed. It was a short, abrupt kiss. But it was still a kiss. It was one like those seen in fairytales where it seems like centuries before they release each other from their lips. But in reality, it lasted 10 seconds. Tension between the two rose as silence slipped passed them for a couple of minutes.

"I guess I got my kiss then." Draco finally said.

The brunette had a confused look plastered on her face, but chose not to reply. It wasn't worth the effort.


	2. Date 2

Thank you guys for the views and reviews from the last chapter! I decided that I might either upload every week or every two weeks (I'll probably go with the latter. But only because I have a lot of projects going on in college, so sorry for the inconvenience.)

Also, thank you for those who took part in the game, I'm sure that it would get better after some time. So, here's the results from last time: (Don't worry if you don't have an account, I'll just put you in as your guest name.)

RandomReviewer: I  
Insane Psycho: I

* * *

_1 Pick Up Line/Cliche/Quote_

Date 2

_In Hermione's office…_

Hermione was working quietly and diligently on her desk in her personal office in the Ministry Of Magic. She was lucky enough to bag herself one of the few office and paperwork related jobs left in the Ministry after the war. She had piles of work to do and couldn't afford to have any distractions to keep her from her job.

Years ago, Hermione tried out field work with her fellow co-workers and long-term best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Those fantastic two passed their Auror exams with flying colours right after the war, and now their colours are flying all around; all over the Wizarding world. It's not as if Hermione didn't pass the exams either. She passed it with better grades than her two best friends, actually. However, she didn't particularly enjoy the prospect of flying, a feat that she never did conquer properly during her years in Hogwarts; neither did she enjoy the thought of hunting down Death Eaters that once tortured her in the Malfoy Manor, a memory she would rather suppress within her subconscious.

So, now, Hermione would much rather work behind a desk and be enslaved by masses of paperwork stacked sky-high in her small, dainty cubicle. She enjoyed the thought of being important enough that she actually is helping the everyday goings-on in her precious little, secluded, world. Even if she didn't have the space that she wanted, even if she didn't have the position she would much rather have, even if she didn't have the best boss there is in the world, she still enjoyed her job.

Oh, yes. Harry had his Auror business and so did Ron, Ginny worked in St. Mungo's helping wounded veterans, and Luna and Neville joined forces to help run the school. Yes, Hermione _was _content. Satisfied. Complacent.

"Ah, Granger, enslaved by paper-work again, I see."

Except for the small fact that Draco Malfoy was her boss.

"Go away, Malfoy, can't you see I'm busy?" She hissed. It was an early morning and Hermione didn't feel like being disturbed when mountains of paper were waiting for her. Neither did she feel like giving up her precious time to her boss who did nothing but sleep with all the girls in the office and show up to a meeting or two.

"Now, now, Her-mi-o-ne," He dragged out her first name in a patronising way, "that is no way to speak to your boss. You may address me by 'Mr. Malfoy', 'Mr. Draco', 'Sir', 'Sexay-Thang'. Any one of those that you prefer, however, I suggest the latter."

Draco Malfoy leaned his body against her desk and stared at her intently. His beach blonde hair partially covered his face and his stormy grey eyes sent thunder shocks through Hermione's body; as it always had. He had his signature smirk plastered on his lips, where it had slightly turned to a half smile; half smouldering, half smirking.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sir, as you can see I'm quite busy. If you do not mind-" Hermione pushed her boss off of her desk with such force it sent the grown man fumbling sideways. "- I'd like to be alone."

"Alright, Granger, all you had to do was ask me to leave. Geez." Draco straightened up and fixed his suit. "Oh how I love a comforting voice in the morning! Especially if that voice belonged to you, Granger." Draco retorted sarcastically.

Hermione stared at him coldly, "What do you actually want, Mr. Malfoy? How can I be of service to you in your urgent time of need? What can I do to help your poor helpless self?" Hermione spat out each word venomously. It struck her nerves the way he stood there with a smirk plastered onto his face as if he were a little boy in their first year of Hogwarts once more.

"Well, Granger, it just so turns out I really do need your assistance. My helpless self needs your assistance."

"Oh, Merlin, what is it this time Malfoy? I'm afraid if it has something to do with your helpless self, you would find a much greater source of help from Lydia over there. It's so clear she wants it, since every time you pass by she hitches her skirt up higher by a few inches each time. One day, you'll see her with her skirt strangling her neck in result to what she's doing."

Both looked at the scandalously clad witch a few desks away from Hermione. The woman stared back at Draco and slowly licked her lips, she then tugged on her skirt; so much so that it started to show her pink frilly thong.

Draco gave a visible shudder, "Urgh." He muttered. "She looks just like Umbridge."

Hermione giggled and turned to Draco, "What do you really want, Malfoy?"

"First, let's get rid of this 'Last-Name-Basis' crap. It's not particularly great to be called by my surname rather than my given name. Seeing as 'Malfoy' means bad luck; whereas 'Draco' means dragon, I guess you could see why the latter is my preference."

"Okay, okay, whatever I have to do to get you out of here as quickly as possible. Next?"

"Secondly, I think there's something seriously wrong with my eye."

Hermione stood up from her seat looking quite concerned, "Your eye? Which one?" Draco pointed to his left one, "That one? Oh, let me see."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for about five minutes whilst Hermione concentrated on looking for something peculiar in Draco's eye. She found nothing. After another set of agonisingly long 5 minutes, Hermione embarrassedly turned away.

"I can't find anything wrong with your eye, Draco." She muttered quietly. "What's wrong with it?"

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist, turned her towards him and looked directly into her warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"They can't seem to stop looking at you." Draco whispered.

Hermione stared into his eyes, while Draco stared into hers. The minutes that passed felt like light-years. Electricity was flowing between them. No romantic feelings were felt. However, the connection between the two were so intensified by their stares, people would mistake it for a strong connection of lust.

Finally, Hermione slammed her left arm heavily on Draco's chest. He took a deep breath in and let go of the crazed woman.

"Go away, Draco!" She cried, "I'm really busy and I don't need your distractions. So, go!"


End file.
